Isshin Ashina
|-|Isshin Ashina= |-|Isshin, the Sword Saint= Summary Isshin Ashina was a man who spent his whole life pursuing strength. He conquered Ashina in his youth and constantly trained, developing new combat techniques and thoroughly mastering the blade. As he grew old, he became sick, and eventually succumbed to his illness. Later, his grandson Genichiro used the Black Mortal Blade to revive Isshin in his prime, reincarnating him as Isshin, the Sword Saint. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely 8-B | 7-C, 7-B with Environmental Destruction Name: Isshin Ashina | Isshin, the Sword Saint Origin: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Gender: Male Age: Unknown, very elderly | Unknown, reincarnated in his prime Classification: Conqueror, samurai, Tengu of Ashina`| Reincarnated form of his most powerful self Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Acrobatics, Master of the Ashina Arts, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Created One Mind, which increases the user's latent speed, allowing them to perform multiple slashes while seemingly not unsheathing their weapon) | Same as before minus Fire Manipulation, Expert Sword, Spear and Gun user, Electricity Manipulation, Resurrection, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 4. The Mortal Blade was required to kill him), Air Manipulation (Can create ranged air slashes), Immortality and Regeneration Negation with the Black Mortal Blade, Life Manipulation (The Black Mortal Blade can open a gate to the underworld and pull out life, though the wielder must sacrifice themselves to achieve this), Weather Manipulation (Summoned a thunderstorm) Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely City Block level (Can fight evenly with mid-game Wolf) | Town level (Can fight evenly with end-game Wolf). City level with Environmental Destruction (Drew in a thunderstorm) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge attacks from mid-game Wolf), higher with One Mind | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with end-game Wolf), higher with One Mind Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Should be comparable to mid-game Wolf) | Class G (Should be comparable to end-game Wolf) Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely City Block Class (Can trade blows with mid-game Wolf) | Town Class (Can trade blows with end-game Wolf) Durability: At least Building level, likely City Block level (Can take hits from mid-game Wolf) | Town level (Can take hits from end-game Wolf) Stamina: Very high. Isshin was able to endure a long fight Wolf, despite being very ill and near-death. | Very high. He was able to endure a very long fight with Wolf, and keep fighting after receiving several Deathblows. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with fire attacks. | Standard melee range with sword. Extended melee range with spear. Tens of meters with gun and lightning attacks. Standard Equipment: Sword | Sword, spear, and gun Intelligence: Isshin is a genius in strategy and combat, able to invent new advanced combat techniques. He is a thorough master of the blade, unrivaled in skill. Weaknesses: Firecrackers can be used to stun him | The Mortal Blade can be used to kill him Key: Shura Ending | End-Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Gun Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Category:Immortals Category:Video Game Characters Category:FromSoftware Category:Martial Artists Category:Life Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7